


Friction

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С Джилл Вагнер Коди знакомится задолго до начала своих съемок в «Волчонке».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: ЛиВи, моему единственному в мире урчащему Хейлу ♥ 
> 
> Примечания автора: Писалось, чтобы порадовать дорогого мне человека. Не ищите обоснуя или чего-то на него смахивающего :)
> 
> Название фика взято из песни Imagine Dragons – Friction

С Джилл Вагнер Коди знакомится задолго до начала своих съемок в «Волчонке».   
  
Эта женщина не отпускает его с тех самых пор, как он впервые видит её на экране. Белокурая красавица Кейт Арджент, несмотря на свою отрицательную роль, буквально влюбляет Коди в себя с первого взгляда. Изучив фильмографию Джилл Вагнер и излазив весь Google вдоль и поперек, Коди ловит себя на мысли о том, что его начинает клинить.   
  
Властно улыбаясь и едва касаясь его подбородка тонкими пальцами, Джилл приходит к Коди во сне. Она называет его слабым щенком, иногда бьет наотмашь по лицу, иногда – зацеловывает невесть откуда взявшиеся на плечах синяки, но чаще всего – появляется на несколько минут и молча растворяется в полупрозрачной дымовой завесе, устроенной недоброжелателями. Но каков бы не был исход сна, Коди неизменно просыпается со стояком. В его возрасте это – обычное явление, но, быстро и стыдливо спуская в ванной, он понимает, насколько это неправильно. Ха, влюбиться и дрочить на актрису, которая никогда не узнает о твоем существовании... Как это мило!  
  
***  
  
Проходит немало времени, пока Коди избавляется от своей личной Вагнер-мании. Он находит себе новую девушку, до жути схожую с Джилл, – но это неважно!, перестает смотреть «Волчонка» и вообще пытается выбросить любые мысли, беспокоившие его несколько месяцев. До тех пор, пока по воли случая (и благодаря подбившим на подобное друзьям) не проходит на роль Тео.   
  
\- Герой, предупреждаю сразу, - хмыкает Дэвис, рассматривая парня, - отрицателен. И это – мягко говоря. Но, как показывает практика, таких у нас любят. Чего только стоят Девкалион, Питер Хейл, Кейт Арджент...  
  
На последнем имени Коди прошибает озноб. Он мило улыбается, кивая словам продюсера, но мысленно находится уже далеко за пределами съемочной площадки.  
  
***  
  
В жизни Джилл Вагнер оказывается совершенной противоположностью той актрисе, которую Коди себе представлял. Забежав на съемки увидеться с друзьями, Джилл с огромным удовольствием знакомится и приветствует новый каст сериала. Она дарит каждому искреннюю улыбку и слегка лукавый взгляд, а её ладошка, которую Коди сжимает в рукопожатии, теплая и сухая.   
  
\- Слышала, парень, - совершенно панибратски обнимая Коди за плечи, доверительно шепчет Джилл, - что твоего героя недолюбливают фанаты...  
  
Коди застенчиво улыбается:  
  
\- Есть немного.  
  
\- Знаешь, что? – Джилл таинственно улыбается: – Просто забей. Фанаты не сразу понимают всю важность «плохих мальчиков и девочек». А вот потерявши, плачут...  
  
Её всепоглощающая аура оптимизма и веселья, кажется, затягивает Коди в свои сети полностью. Он физически ощущает волны уверенности, исходящие от Джилл, но даже это не помогает ему придумать, как заставить женщину побыть на площадке ещё. Ситуацию спасает Боэн, уже несколько минут внимательно наблюдающий за невинными объятиями Коди и Джилл.  
  
\- Эй, веркот! Может, дождешься у меня в трейлере окончания еще нескольких сцен, да завалишься вместе с нами в кафе?   
  
Джилл несколько секунд мешкает, а после согласно кивает:  
  
\- Окей, Боэн, но только, как обычно, с тебя – дополнительный шот!   
  
\- Разумеется, сладкая, - расплывается в улыбке Йен.   
  
Джилл озорно тыкает Коди в бок:  
  
\- Эта старая перечница всегда умела меня уговорить выпить с компанией, - и, не обращая внимания на возмущения Йена по поводу его идеального возраста, продолжает: - Ты ведь тоже пойдешь, Коди?   
  
\- Я... Эмм... Не знаю.  
  
\- Конечно, пойдет! – кричит с другого конца площадки Дилан. – Я давно мечтал напоить этого парня, а то несправедливо получается – он, продолжая традиции Хэклина, обтирает мною все стены в кадре, а я даже не могу посмотреть, как он выглядит, напившись в зюзю.   
  
Джилл хохочет, запрокинув голову:  
  
\- Я уже и забыла, как на площадке может быть весело. Но, Дилан, даже не надейся! Этого мальчика я тебе не отдам! Должна же Кейт Арджент приручить себе хоть одного волчонка, в конце концов!  
  
Коди едва сдерживает нервный смешок и чуть не умирает от облегчения, заслышав оклик режиссера, оповещающий о том, что он нужен на площадке.  
  
\- Увидимся! – Джилл провожает Коди взглядом и поворачивается к Йену, всё так же пристально сканирующему подругу взглядом: - Что ты там уже себе надумал, Йен?  
  
\- Ничего дурного, моя дорогая, - Йен невинно пожимает плечами. – Так, проскользнула шальная мыслишка, что вы неплохо смотритесь рядом...  
  
\- Старый развратник, - Джилл шлепает Йена по плечу. – Так, давай сюда ключи от трейлера, мне еще дожидаться вас не один час, хоть телик посмотрю что ли...  
  
***  
  
Коди не помнит, кто доливал ему в «Секс на пляже» текилу, но он готов надавать этому умнику тумаков, проснувшись с утра в полубессознательном состоянии. До тех пор, пока не поворачивает голову налево, наткнувшись рукой на какую-то преграду.  
  
Мгновение и... И Коди вскакивает на ноги, морщась от адской головной боли. На левой стороне его кровати мирным сном спит обнаженная Джилл Вагнер, та самая, долго время являющаяся в его мечтаниях и снах. Спит, едва прикрытая тонкой простыней, и походит на безобидного ангела. Запоздало понимая, что и сам находится, в чем мать родила, Коди бросается на поиски халата, пока его не прерывает ленивый голос явно проснувшейся Джилл:  
  
\- Прекрати метаться и создавать подобие урагана. Ляг и спи.  
  
\- Но... – Коди стоит посреди собственного трейлера, прикрывая причинные места мятой футболкой.   
  
Джилл отрывает голову от подушки, хитро улыбается и пару раз хлопает по месту, рядом с собой:  
  
\- Будь паинькой.  
  
Коди нервно сглатывает, но противостоять наваждению не может. Он быстро забирается на кровать, захватив покрывало с дивана, которое, впрочем, спустя мгновение отправляется благодаря заботливым ручкам Джилл на пол. Она приподнимается, подвигается ближе к Коди и, уютно устроившись у того на плече, укрывает их обоих своей простыней.  
  
\- Все вопросы – не раньше трех дня. Во всем винить либо Боэна, либо никого. И да, детка... Никаких переживаний, всё было отлично. Я ни о чем не жалею. Кроме, разве что, о явно лишних двух последних коктейлях... Но, впрочем, неважно. Спи.  
  
Коди натянут как струна, он пытается вспомнить хоть что-то со вчерашнего вечера, но память подернута дымкой, а приятная тяжесть обнаженного женского тела рядом заставляет парня послушаться совета и закрыть глаза, провалившись в глубокий сон.  
  
***  
  
 _«И как повеселились?»_  
  
Смс от сводника-Боэна будет прочитана только поздним вечером. У Коди и Джилл явно найдутся дела поважнее, прежде чем они доберутся до своих телефонов. Но об этом, наверняка, не стоит сообщать никому.


End file.
